


Canoodlin'

by Solrika



Series: Blackwatch Boys [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Kink, Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrika/pseuds/Solrika
Summary: Shameless smut. Genji and Jesse get it on in the aftermath of a battle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, all. ;)

Jesse’s continually bewildered by how easily a a good, clean mission will rev Genji up. He can’t deny he likes it--being cornered against a wall, in the back of their transport, in their quarters the moment after debriefing ends--but damn, is it still a surprise every time.

This time, Genji doesn’t even wait for Gabe to sound the all-clear before he’s slinking up to Jesse, visor retracting and throwing stars sinking back into his hands with that particularly slick _snick_ that never fails to send shivers racing down Jesse’s spine. He can see Genji’s tongue swipe against those sharp teeth through the rent in his cheek. There’s still blood splashed across his hands. Jesse shivers again, barely aware of the giddy grin spreading across his face, and steps forwards.

They meet halfway, Genji pressing against Jesse’s chest and Jesse swaying forwards to accept Genji’s bruising kiss. 

Sharp teeth nip at Jesse’s lip and he sighs, sagging forwards. Genji takes his weight without complaint, one arm wrapping around his waist, the other snaking up to take a fistful of brown hair and _pull_. Jesse folds like he’s gotten his strings cut, sinking down onto his knees right there in the dirt. He’s rewarded with Genji’s delighted laugh, with kisses across his throat, with a leg between his and a hissed, “Fuck, you’re so damn hot,” in his ear.

Jesse can barely manage a breathless chuckle, gasping out, “Not so bad yourself, sweetheart.”

“No, but you’re beautiful,” Genji insists, and bites down on that spot that makes Jesse whine, mouthes against it with a dangerous tongue, curls his fingers tighter in Jesse’s hair, laughs again when it makes Jesse moan, high and broken. “I could take you apart right here,” Genji hums against Jesse’s skin, and damn, but that makes him shudder and whine like an eager dog. 

It takes a second or three to get his breath back, but eventually Jesse gasps out, “Ain’t that what you’re doin’?” 

Genji laughs again. He sounds utterly delighted, like Jesse’s given him the keys to a fuckin' castle.  _Heh_. Jesse thinks. _Fucking castle,_ and then is promptly distracted when Genji straightens and throws his free leg over Jesse’s shoulder.

“We got ten minutes before the transport gets here,” Genji hums. “Think you can get me off by then?”

“Do I get a prize?” Jesse asks, nuzzling forwards to press a kiss to that slick, shiny armor. His cock is hard in his pants, and he hitches forwards to rut against the leg pressed against his crotch. 

Genji doesn’t even waver, presses forwards, unswayed and solid even on one leg. That thought and the tightening of fingers in his hair makes Jesse’s eyes roll up in his head all over again. “You _always_ get a prize, querido,” Genji purrs. “I’m not evil.” 

“No,” Jesse sighs, mouthing against Genji’s thigh, “just mean,” and it makes Genji laugh all over again.

In the back of his mind, Jesse knows he’s getting a gift just seeing Genji unlatch his armor, just catching a glimpse the skin his partner keeps locked away, and getting to nuzzle into the wiry hair of Genji’s bush and lap at his clit is more than Jesse could ever deserve. 

He shivers, torn between lust and yearning to somehow convey that emotion. Genji hums and presses forwards, and then Jesse’s mouth is filled with slick and salt and he can’t think no more--Genji’s murmuring encouragement and Jesse can feel every breath panted out between those scarred lips. 

He chases every little sound out of his lover’s mouth with his tongue. Genji’s quieter than he is, but when Jesse whines against his clit it makes him moan, and when Jesse bucks against his leg it makes him growl. He’s a livewire, sparking against Jesse’s tongue, and there’s nowhere Jesse’d rather be than this dirty battlefield between his boy’s thighs. 

“Seven minutes,” Genji gasps out. “Fucking _c’mo_ n, cowboy--”

Jesse bites down. God, it may not be gospel, but he feels some kind of holy when Genji grips his hair hard enough to hurt and shudders against his face.

They hover there for a moment, Genji gently slumping over to one side to pant through the comedown.  Jesse presses mindless kisses against his partner’s thighs, absently rubbing at his cock through his pants. He’s so hard it aches, but he’s waited longer (Genji’s certainly made him go through worse) and he can sit still while Genji regains his equilibrium. In the meantime, he just hums thoughtlessly. Kisses at smooth, hard armor. Basks in the glow of one very satisfied ninja. 

Both Jesse and his cock stir to attention when Genji straightens. “Alright,” he sighs happily, “your prize.” He places both feet on the ground again, and Jesse feels unbalanced without that leg resting on his shoulder. “Hand or mouth, querido?”

“Hand,” Jesse croaks out. He swallows, moistening his suddenly dry mouth, feels heat rise to his cheeks. Genji grins when Jesse looks aside, turning bashful. “I--I like it when y’talk.” 

“You like it when I talk, huh?” Genji hums, kneeling down to run a finger up the fly of Jesse’s pants. His fingers are graceful when they undo the waistband, showing none of the fumbling that follows Jesse after getting off. They wrap around the gunslinger’s cock and squeeze, and if Jesse had more sense in his head, he’d be embarrassed by the noise squeaking out of his mouth.

Genji grins like a shark that’s scented blood in the water. Jesse loves it, loves that cruel-kind voice in his ear crooning, “You like me telling you that you look good on your knees, hm? You like me telling you how good your mouth feels?”

Jesse can only nod helplessly, buck up into Genji’s hand, gasp and whimper for more. 

“You’re so pretty like this. I love it when you’re wide-mouthed and panting.” Genji nips at Jesse’s lip, growls like an animal staking claim. “Gonna keep you all for myself. Gonna take you apart every night, make you moan, make you _whine_ \--”

“Please,” Jesse gasps, clutching at Genji’s waist, trying to drag them closer. He sways forwards, nuzzles desperately at the long clean line of Genji’s neck. “Please, please--” Genji’s unmoved, and so it’s Jesse that folds, that presses himself closer and pants against unforgiving armor. He’s rewarded with a flutter under his cheek--the dragon’s dancing. 

“Keep you forever,” Genji repeats, and it turns out their weaknesses are in similar spots--he bites down on Jesse’s nape, a scrape of teeth against skin, and Jesse’s vision whites out. 

He’s aware of his own broken moan, of Genji holding him up, murmuring sweetness against his cheek, but all else is lost to the cascade of pleasure. Gradually, it ebbs, and Jesse sags forwards, drawing in gulps of air. Genji’s hands are gentle in his hair now, soothing his abused scalp. 

His eyes are hidden against the curve of armor, and so Jesse feels safe enough to murmur, “Love ya.” 

Genji’s fingers still for just a moment, and then he sighs, hugging Jesse tight. “Love you too.” 

They sway together for a minute, then peel apart. Genji makes a face at the mess over his armor, Jesse snickers and offers a corner of his shirt. Gabe’s calling for everyone to return to the transport in their earpieces, but Jesse takes the time to wipe every bit of grime off his lover before tossing the shirt to the ground.

Genji reaches out, and they tangle their fingers together. 

Back at the transport, Gabe rolls his eyes. “Lost another shirt, Jesse?”

“Yessir,” Jesse says. He doesn’t have the benefit of a visor, and so everyone can see that he’s making no effort not to grin like a cat that’s got the cream.

“Fucking teenagers,” Gabe sighs, turning away to signal the pilot, and they fall giggling into their seats. 

They hold hands all the way back to base. 


End file.
